1. Field
The following description relates to radio communication technology, and more particularly, to technology of applying a radio communication network to control a high speed train.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio communication network duplication for high speed train control systems has been introduced to stabilize a work control system, replacing the conventional trackside radio communication systems. Such radio communication network duplication is embodied by duplication of a trackside radio communication system and duplication of an on-board communication device.
A trackside radio communication system constitutes one communication cell as in mobile communications, and provides a radio access route to an on-board communication device installed in a train that approaches the cell. When the corresponding trackside communication system is problematic, trains disposed in the corresponding cells do not secure the communication access to control the trains, and thus the train operation may be suspended.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0054182 discloses technology of applying an on-board network access service configured to trace the communication access and billing when there are a plurality of radio communication networks.